Risen: A Thuke OneShot
by JuicyFruity39
Summary: While Mount Olympus is out celebrating their victory against the titans, Thalia mourns the death of Luke Castellan, the one person she's ever loved only to realize that she doesn't have to mourn for him anymore. Set DIRECTLY after Kronos is killed. Kind of a lame Summary but PLEASE give it a shot!


**Hey guys! JuicyFruity39 here. This is my very first oneshot for Thuke. Please read and review. Also, check out my profile and vote on my poll. Also, read my other stories if you haven't already! **

**Let's get started! Here's my very first one shot!**

_Risen_

The war with the Titans was over. Mount Olympus still stands. The gods are still in power, thanks to heroes like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Camp Half Blood was celebrating at Mount Olympus. Dionysus supplied the punch for demigods and wine for the gods and of age demigods. Apollo was DJing, with the help of his son Will Solace. Zeus had conjured up a flash of lightning in a special glass sphere, creating this huge fancy disco ball. The demigods were cheering and dancing and having fun. In the middle, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were dancing together. Slowly, Percy whispered something to Apollo and the music shifted into a slow dance. Eventually Annabeth had gotten up enough courage and kissed Percy. Travis talked Katie in dancing. Juniper and Grover were already twirling around. Chris and Clarisse were spinning circles. Even Artemis had given her huntresses to dance…with boys too.

All the huntresses were dancing and having fun. All except for one. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant for Artemis.

She couldn't party tonight. In fact, partying right made Thalia sick. Downright sick. How can Hermes celebrate? How can Percy celebrate? How can _Annabeth _celebrate? They're practically celebrating Luke's death. Luke Castellan. The traitor. The word sent chills up Thalia's spin. They twisted her stomach and made her nauseas. Every time she would those two words put together, her heart broke into two. Yes, Luke did raise the Titan Lord Kronos. Yes, Luke did try to destroy the gods. But Luke…was Luke. He was Thalia's best friend when she younger. He protected her. He was a shoulder to cry on. He cared for her. And Thalia _loved _him. She loved him so much that she couldn't stand to be away from him.

Thalia felt tears brim her eyes. She quickly left the room and stormed down the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going but she just had to leave. Thalia tore out of the Empire Building and started to run through the streets of Manhattan. Pedestrians were still recovering from their very long nap. People were starting to get back into the cars. Traffic was beginning. Lights were flickering. There were honks. Cries of annoyance. But Thalia muted it all out. She just kept running and running…and running until finally she laid eyes on an unoccupied Harley with the keys on the seat. She put the keys in the ignition and then drove.

But she just kept driving. And driving until finally she found herself driving the motorcycle by Camp Half Blood. She threw it down and then ran up the hill and into the deserted camp. Thalia stormed into Cabin One and reached for a photo that was on the ground. She picked it up and found what she was looking for. It was a picture of her, Luke and Annabeth when they were younger. **(A/N The photo that Jason found in the Lost Hero.) **Thalia rested her eyes on Luke.

She remembered the day that she took that photo. They had just found Annabeth and had managed to slay three monsters. Lucky for Thalia and Luke, they would have been dead meat if wasn't for Annabeth being smart and good with a knife.

"Luke," she choked out in sobs. She felt her knees buckle and she collapsed onto the hard floor. Sobs racked through her body. Her hands trembled, she couldn't get enough air in her lungs, her head throbbed. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she sent one more look at the photo of him. Thalia grabbed the photo and wiped her tears. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" She screamed, shaking the photo angrily. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A TRAITOR?! WHY DID YOU GO TO KRONOS? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST BEEN THERE WHEN I CAME BACK? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET YOURSELF POSSESSED? Why did you have to die?" Thalia continued sobbing. She was glad that the rest of camp was at Olympus or else everybody within earshot would be able to hear her cry.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" She whispered at the picture. "Why didn't you?"

All she got in return was a mischievous smile.

Thalia sniffled, "I love you Luke. I just wish you were here for me to say that."

"I think…I think I love you, too," came a voice from behind Thalia. Thalia spun around and nearly died of…shock. Luke Castellan was in front of her. "Hey Thals," he said, awkwardly. He looked like he did during the final battle at Manhattan but without Kronos possessing him, without there's horrible golden eyes and without that knife wound that he killed im. He was Luke. He wasn't a ghost!

"Great," Thalia choked out. "I'm hallucinating."

"No, you're not," Luke whispered. He stepped forward to Thalia but Thalia scrambled back. "Thalia," Luke said, gently. "It's me."

"You're dead!" Thalia shouted. Tears were streaming down her face. "YOU'RE DEAD. You can't be back!"

Luke shrugged. "I guess Hades appreciated me saving the world."

"But…you're dead."

"Not anymore," Luke whispered.

Thalia's breathe shortened. She felt more tears. "LUKE!" Thalia sobbed. She managed to get to her feet and then she sprinted right to Luke. She figured that she'd attack him first, then love him second but Thalia was overwhelmed that Luke was there, she just tripped. Thalia would have fallen and probably broken something if wasn't for Luke. He caught her swiftly in his arms. Thalia didn't just go right through. Luke wasn't a ghost. He was real.

As soon as Thalia felt Luke's warm chest, she broke down and sobbed. She felt Luke gently wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him. He ran his hands through Thalia's spiky hair. Then, Luke kissed her forehead. "How can you be alive?" Thalia choked out, more tears streaming down cheeks, soaking Luke's shirt.

"Beats me," Luke whispered in Thaila's ear. He pulled Thalia away and stared directly at her tear-stained, dirt-streaked face. Luke wiped away Thalia's tears with his fingers and kissed Thalia on her forehead again. "So wait, you're a huntress?" Luke asked, after Thalia had stopped crying.

Thalia laughed a little, the most beautiful thing that Luke has heard in a very long time. "Yeah."

"I don't think Artemis is going to be too pleased when she sees _this_," Luke gestured to himself.

"Then I guess we'll just have to tell her together. They're all Mount Olympus celebrating."

"Why aren't you there?"

Thalia shrugged. "I couldn't celebrate when I thought that you were dead."

Luke faintly smirked. It was that confident and mischievous smile that Thalia loved so much. "Good to know that someone still cares about me. So should we tell everyone together? It would make for a hell of a surprise."

Thalia chuckled. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see that the savior of Mount Olympus is alive."

"They really think I'm the Savior of Mount Olympus…after everything that I've done?"

"Well," Thalia started, "They also think that Percy and Annabeth are heroes but it's mainly you."

"Speaking of Annabeth," Luke started, "How is she?"

"Great…well as great as she can be without you."

"Did she and Percy…?"

"Oh yeah," Thalia cut Luke off.

Luke sighed, "I knew they were going to hook up eventually. Do you think that they'll be happy to see me? The demigods? Or do you think they're going to want me dead because of everything that I did?"

Thalia shrugged. "I don't think Zeus will be too happy with Hades but Zeus can suck it up."

"As for Artemis…," Luke started.

"Let's just say we have a long night coming for us."

"Oh gods," Luke said grinning. "Good thing Dionysus is there. I'll need a drink."

"You'll need one after Artemis is through with you!" Thalia laughed as she and Luke left Cabin One and started going to the Harley that Thalia had stole.

"Hopefully I leave Olympus today with all my limbs," Luke joked as he got in the driver's seat of Thalia. "Well," He said to Thalia, "You coming?" Thalia chuckled down behind Luke. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he revved the engine. "You smell good," he pointed as he began zipping to the Empire State Building. "What'd you do? Raid a perfume store while everyone was asleep? That's what I would have done."

"Gods," Thalia groaned. "You really are a son of Hermes."

Luke smiled as he sped down the highway. New York had already gotten itself back in order. "You know, for once, I'm okay with that. I glad that I'm a son of Hermes."

Thalia grinned. "Wow," she said, exaggerating her astonishment a little bit more than necessary, "Did Luke Castellan always say that? I guess one death experience really does change a person."

Luke laughed. "Shut up!" Then, Luke stopped the Harley. "Here we are," Luke said, a little nervously. He got off the motorcycle, helping Thalia off of it. "You don't think that Zeus is going to blast me out of the building? Or Poseidon will drown me? Or Artemis will shoot me with an arrow? Or Apollo will burn me to death? Do you?" Thalia laughed. "Yeah. Real assuring."

They made their way to where the party was. Playing softly in the background was the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. The gods were now dancing: Hera and Zeus, Aphrodite twirling from Hephaestus and Ares, Apollo forcing an uncomfortable looking Athena to spin around lazily, and Poseidon awkwardly swaying with the twelve year old version of Artemis. Hermes was sitting glumly on his ten feet tall chair. Then, Luke laid eyes on the demigods. Katie and Travis were laughing together. Grover and Juniper were growing plants around them as they waltzed. Even Nico and Connor were dancing with two huntresses. Finally, Luke spotted Annabeth. Her head was resting on Percy's shoulder. They were so close together, you would hardly be able to fit a piece of paper in between them. Then, Annabeth looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. Luke watched intently as Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Percy passionately on the lips.

"Our little girl is growing up," Luke said, jokingly. He wrapped his arm around Thalia, who in return leaned her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I guess."

"So how are we supposed to tell the gods again?"

"I guess we just walk in there."

"Don't you think that cause _quite _a bit of chaos?"

Thalia shrugged. "It will. But oh fricking well."

Luke laughed. "On three?" Thalia smiled and nodded. "One."

"Two."

Together they said, "Three." Then Luke and Thalia stepped in the party.

At first no one noticed either of them. Then, as Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll spun around, Katie Gardner spotted Luke and the very first thing that she did was scream. Loudly. The music stopped halfway through the song and all the demigods, gods, goddesses, satyrs and yes the Cyclops, Tyson turned around. Immediately they thought that they were under attack. Luke watched as tons of knives were drawn and the gods and goddesses prepared their weapons. When they say that it was only Luke and Thalia, they first they did was freeze. Hermes stepped off of his chair and stumbled forward to stare at Luke and Thalia.

"Hey guys," Luke said a little awkwardly. Then, everybody started shouting questions. Luke saw out of the corner of his eyes Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, who was on the verge of tears.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. Everyone shut up at that point and turned to look at the King of the Gods. "Luke, are you real? Or are you a ghost?"

"I'm, um, I'm real." Luke heard Annabeth cry out. Percy pulled Annabeth into a loving hug.

"Care to explain to us how the _hell_ that happened?" Travis Stoll, Luke's half brother, asked.

"Hades," Luke said.

"Hades. Of course," Zeus groaned.

"So you're alive?" Grover asked.

"Oh yeah. Very much alive." For a second, the demigods took that in and then came another wave of a chaos. A few people yelled out a few cheers, some people gave Luke dirty looks, some people just broke down into the tears.

The next person to speak was Thalia. "Artemis!" Everyone went silent. The very angry twelve year old Artemis stepped out from the crowd. Apollo followed behind her, lingering near her just in case he had to pry his sister off of Luke. "I wanted to say that I love being a huntress for you but I can't be one anymore." Thalia felt Luke put one arm around her.

Artemis glowered. "I guess so. Thalia, you are removed as my lieutenant." Thalia felt the tiara on her forehead dissolve into nothingness, along the bow and empty quiver that she was still wearing. "Great," Artemis grumbled to Apollo, "Now I have to go find another Lieutenant. If anybody wants this," Thalia's former tiara appeared in Artemis's hand. She waved it in the air, "Just talk to me!" Artemis quickly ran off to glower on her chair. Behind Artemis, Apollo winked at Luke and gave him thumbs up.

"Well," Zeus boomed, "Let continue on with the party. Poseidon and I need to have a little chat with our brother." Poseidon and Zeus trudged off past the twelve chairs.

The first people to greet Luke were Percy and Annabeth. "Hey," Luke said awkwardly to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey," they responded.

"Look, about trying to kill you guys so many times, I just wanted to say –."

"We know," Percy interrupted. "I'm glad you're back. This is probably the most civil conversation we've had in five years."

Luke laughed. "I guess so."

"Luke!" Annabeth shouted and then pulled Luke into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Can't breathe! Don't want to die again," Luke managed.

"Oh sorry," Annabeth said.

Luke looked at Annabeth. Then Percy. Then back at Annabeth. "So you and him?" He said.

Annabeth smirked, "Yup. So you and her?"

"Yup," Thalia replied.

Annabeth chuckled, "FINALLY! I've been waiting years for this to happen. He has to die once for Thalia to come to her senses. Geez!" Annabeth said, running off to find Percy.

"I miss her," Luke said.

"I missed you," Thalia said, grabbing Luke's shirt and forcing him to face. She looked directly in Luke's icy blue eyes. "Don't you _ever _leave me again, okay?"

Luke smiled, leaning in to Thalia's face. "Never. I promise."

Then, he sealed the deal with a kiss.

**I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Just for you guys, I have a preview for my other story: New Kid at Goode High School. **

_ "Okay," She said, grinning so broadly, it looked like her lips were touching her ears. "You have to dance like an idiot for a whole song while Travis and Connor record you and put it on YouTube. If it's not crazy enough, you have to keep going."_

_Thalia drew a name out. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was possible, but Thalia's grin seemed to get bigger. "Jason." She burst out in laughter. "Travis, Connor, get your camera ready. This is so going to be in your wedding."_

_Jason scowled. "Crap."_

_"Go on, Jas. Dance," Piper soothed. Just by hearing her voice, Annabeth suddenly wanted to dance. Wow. Does Piper have that affect on everyone?"_

_"Whatever," Jason said. "Do I get to pick the song?"_

_"NO!" Thalia shouted and she ran over to the stereo._

_Luke laughed, "You shouldn't have said that buddy." _

_Just then 'Turn Me On' by David Guetta started blasting on the stereo. Jason groaned. "Oh, couldn't you have picked something else?"_

_"Do you prefer Green Day?" Thalia challenged. _

_Clearly Jason wasn't a huge fan either. "No. I think this is good."_

_"That's what I thought," Thalia and restarted the song._


End file.
